Talk:Old downloads/2006
Redesigning this page IMHO it's a shame that addons to the game, mainly tilesets, is tucked away at the bottom of this page that in it's turn is hidden behind a link at the bottom of the Downloads page! I suggest we make a separate Add-ons page for these. Also I'd like to put a link to it either at the top of the main downloads page, or even on the main page. - Hima 00:41, 23 Feb 2006 (PST) :The split is done now and this page will not be updated any longer. Please refer to more distributions and extras as well as their respective talk pages. -- Hima 02:59, 6 Mar 2006 (PST) WinME users On my WinME Freeciv-2.0.7-win32-gtk2-setup.exe instantly crashes >3 "software cores" such as serveral .dll files and gfx drivers. I can barely read all the error messages because it instantly runs out of memory (all system fonts turn bold) and causes a Bluescreen. Freeciv-2.0.7-win32-setup.exe works just fine on WinME for me! I also would like to see compiled .exes above source codes. :If you look closely, the GTK2 download is marked with "XP, 2000, and NT only". So it's no surprise it won't run on your WinME system. :The source code downloads is for Linux users who usually compile their binaries themselves. -- Hima 06:36, 4 Mar 2006 (PST) Downloads! To get quick action on a new download or any problem on this page, talk to someone on #freeciv (irc on irc.freenode.org) or e-mail freeciv-dev@freeciv.org. Suse Packages Packman has freeciv-2.0.1 rpms for suse 9.0-9.3 at http://packman.links2linux.de/?action=575 Out of date? I was looking for the latest Win32 non-Gtk non-beta non-installer binary package. This page lists freeciv-1.14.1-win32.zip on ftp.freeciv.org in that capacity, but going to the FTP site I see there's been a 1.14.2 ZIP file since last September. Is there some reason that's not listed? -- JTN 17:04, 18 Feb 2005 (PST) (previously editing as 62.253.128.15) ---- new ft tileset 2.0.6 hi, i just upgraded my ft tileset to be fully compatible with Freeciv 2.0beta8 it can be downloaded here ft tileset version 2.0.6 a README with the changes from the autoupdated(?) 2.0.3 version is available here - F. ancients modpack for Freeciv 2.0 I modified the ancient modpack that was designed for Freeciv 1.12 to work with Freeciv 2.0; Please see this thread for more information http://forum.freeciv.org/viewtopic.php?t=745 - F. Techtree In case anyone else is wondering, like me, what happened to Techtree support: * Techtree (at least in 3.0) ran off the output of the rulesout command in the server. * This command was removed from the server in 1.14.0. The rationale in the ChangeLog was "The functionality of the rulesout command can and should be implemented in a separate program." * As far as I know, no-one has implemented such a program. (Am I wrong about that?) JTN 13:20, 21 Apr 2005 (PDT) (previously editing as 62.253.128.15) : In 2.1 there will be an integrated techtree. jdorje 01:28, 30 Apr 2005 (PDT) :: Hurrah! Thanks for replying. -- JTN 15:34, 8 May 2005 (PDT) (previously editing as 62.253.128.15) Unofficial builds of 2.0.x for Ubuntu Breezy Hello I've uploaded builds of freeciv 2.0.x to upload.freeciv.org/freeciv/incoming The files are: #freeciv_2.0.0-1_all.deb #freeciv-client-gtk_2.0.0-1_i386.deb #freeciv-client-xaw3d_2.0.0-1_i386.deb #freeciv-data_2.0.0-1_all.deb #freeciv-gtk_2.0.0-1_all.deb #freeciv-server_2.0.0-1_i386.deb #freeciv-xaw3d_2.0.0-1_all.deb You might want to include them on your download site. NOTE: Ubuntu has 1.4.x in it's universe repository If anyone wishes to contact me feel free to write to zyga at www.suxx.pl or join #ubuntu-devel on irc.freenode.net Modern Ruleset 1.0b1 The Modern ruleset, beta 1 is available at this website; ~ 530 kB --Nucleusboy 15:02, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) OS X Compiling Instructions Can we add a link to the almost impossible to find instructions for building the game for Mac OS X from source? Searching using the internal search engine reveals no information for OSX or OS X, and it would seem that they only way to find the page is to Google for it. Is it possible that we could put a link to the page in here? The relevant information can be found in the INSTALL file included with the source. However, to make things simple, this is how I do it on Panther with bash (use setenv with C shells): CC="gcc -no-cpp-precomp" ./configure make You may need to use the --with-included-gettext option (at least I need to). I haven't been able to do the same on Tiger, though. --Xpanthom 16:29, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::Hello, here it is: ::Install-MacOSX ::The GTK+ client build instructions should probably be removed since that client is deprecated, to confuse people less. ::You should be able to get there from the main Install page. ::Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa 04:53, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT)